


wants

by saizo



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Riding, first ninja has a really big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: what's a guy gotta do to get his boyfriend's massive dick in his mouth?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive been on a major writing spree the past few days so ive been posting a lot
> 
> this is basically an au where first ninja isnt in the book and is a college sophmore, while randy is a senior in high school

There were many things in life that Randy wanted.

He wanted to have a good education, a nice job, a family, and to never have to stop being the ninja, even if the latter was mostly impossible.

Though, if Randy were to be completely honest with himself, what he wanted more than anything was his boyfriend's absolutely _massive_ dick.

When Randy said massive, he meant _massive_. Seriously, Satoshi was absolutely _hung_. Randy had only ever seen it once, when the two had given each other a handjob after their first date, but holy cheese Randy had wanted to do so much more than that.

Howard had figured this out almost immediately, making Randy wonder if he had some sort of sixth sense for knowing when his biffer wanted that d, and done everything in his power to try and set them up for a date that would one-hundred percent end in dick touching. Randy was flattered at his attempts, if not slightly creeped out, and was willing to do anything Howard suggested if it meant that dick would be in his mouth or up his ass. The plan was simple; go on a date, go back to Randy's place(which would be vacant for the next few days, as his moms were both on business trips), and then have the best honkin' night of his short life. Randy would have to thank Howard at some point; this plan was almost entirely foolproof.

Not completely foolproof, but the chances of failure were small, and that's what mattered.

 

Satoshi had agreed to go on a date with Randy on Friday night, and the plan was set in motion.

Randy spent an embarrassing amount of time trying to pick an outfit that was flattering, but not overtly flashy, and had even considered calling the date off because he couldn't think of what to wear. In the end he braved through the dilemma, and ended up wearing a plain black v-neck with dark gray slacks and his usual purple McKicks(like he could ever abandon them!). He had been contemplating whether or not he should put on makeup when he heard the doorbell ring, and scrambled to get his wallet and spray on some decent cologne.

He nearly broke his neck running down the stairs to open the door, and nearly had a heart attack when he took in Satoshi's appearance.

Satoshi was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark graphic tee underneath, and black skinny jeans which hugged his legs and framed his dick like it was a fucking work of art(which it was). He had on dark red combat boots and his hair was tied into it's traditional ponytail with a black ribbon. Randy briefly wondered if he'd died and this was what heaven looked like, but snapped out of his musings when Satoshi spoke in his deep tenor.

"Hello, Randy. Are you ready to go?" Satoshi gave Randy a warm smile, and Randy wondered if it was possible to die from too much love and adoration.

"Yeah, totally!" Randy grinned toothily, and Satoshi gave a throaty chuckle before turning and walking to the end of the walkway, waiting for Randy to catch up. Randy trotted after him and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Holy cheese, his hand was so _big_ and so _warm_ , it was like he was holding hands with a big toasted marshmallow, but not nearly as sticky.

The two walked down the street in amiable silence, holding hands and talking about basic things, like how their day had been and what their homework had been like. The sun was starting to sink below the buildings, casting a warm orange glow on the asphalt and concrete. They had been walking for about twenty minutes when they finally arrived at their destination; the city park. Randy sighed contentedly, leaning on Satoshi as he watched his breath come out in puffy white clouds. Satoshi gave Randy a concerned look, as he felt his boyfriend shiver involuntarily.

"Randy, aren't you cold?" He asked worriedly, wrapping an arm around Randy and pulling him close.

"Nah, I'm fine as long as I'm next to you. You're like a honkin' space heater, I swear."

Satoshi didn't look convinced, but said nothing else, simply pulling Randy just a bit closer. Randy exhaled shakily, glancing down at Satoshi's legs as he walked. Those skinny jeans showed off every subtle movement, and curved around his ass like they were made for it. Randy was thankful for the chill in the air, as it made his flushed face less noticeable.

They ended up buying some hot chocolate from a cart, and were enjoying the warm beverages on a bench, with a lone streetlamp illuminating the area. The faint sound of cars and the nightly bustle of city life was calming, and Randy was sure he nearly dozed off at least three times. He was about to doze off again when Satoshi spoke up.

"Randy."

"Hhhhuh? Yeah?"

"Tonight has been...very enjoyable. I would prefer it did not end yet."

Randy gave Satoshi a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

Satoshi looked away sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah...would you perhaps..like to come home with me?"

Randy cursed mentally. This wasn't a part of the plan! He was supposed to invite Satoshi back to his own house, so he could charm him with his suave skills! He couldn't do that in Satoshi's house!

...Could he?

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'd love to." Randy smiled tightly, hoping he didn't look like he was about to physically combust. Satoshi could see right through him, however. 

"You do not seem too excited at the proposal...Are you sure?"

Randy swallowed thickly, putting on another smile and shoving his nervousness into the back of his mind.

"Of course! Please, I'd love to go home with you."

"Very well then. Shall we?" Satoshi rose to his feet, grabbing Randy's hand and helping him up. The two left the park the same way they'd arrived, though Randy felt more nervous(and aroused) then he had earlier in the night.

 

The walk to Satoshi's house had been borderline damaging to Randy's psyche.

It wasn't that he didn't want this; hell, he'd been thinking about it for over a month. He was simply...nervous. And nervous thoughts led to visualizing every single way this night could go catastrophically wrong, which in turn made Randy even more nervous. It was a vicious cycle, and Randy was stuck in it. He barely even noticed when Satoshi announced their arrival to his house, and was on auto-pilot as he entered the house after him, removed his socks and shoes, and sat down on the gray leather couch in the living room.

"So what do you think? I do not think you have ever visited my house, even though we have been dating for almost two months." Satoshi queried as he hung up his jacket, trying to make polite conversation.

Randy snapped out of the sort of trance he'd been in at the sound of that deep voice, and gave Satoshi a smile.

"Your house is totally bruce. I'm surprised you didn't invite me over sooner."

Satoshi shrugged, walking over and sitting down next to Randy, placing an arm around his shoulder. Randy leaned against him, sighing as some of his previous anxiety started to fizzle away.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Satoshi asked after a few minutes of silence, looking down at Randy curiously. Randy feigned being lost in thought, already knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Though, he was pretty sure Satoshi wouldn't appreciate him saying 'I want to choke on your giant dick,' so he had to think of a better way to phrase it.

"We could do uh.... _intimate_ stuff, if you're up for it." Randy stammered, watching Satoshi's expression for any signs of rejection. Satoshi gave Randy a lecherous smirk, and Randy was sure he felt his dick twitch in his pants at the sight.

"Haven't even been here for more than ten minutes, and you already want to do that? Alright. Come on." Satoshi rose to his feet, walking towards the staircase without waiting for Randy to follow. Randy scrambled to his feet and hastily joined him, watching Satoshi's ass as he walked up the stairs. Hey, he was a simple guy.

Satoshi opened the door and gestured inside, letting Randy enter first. The room was sparse, with a bed, a dresser, a desk, and practically everything being in varying shades of white and gray. Randy was momentarily impressed by how neat it was, considering Satoshi was in college, but his thoughts immediately became more raunchy as he was shoved against the door and hot lips were pressed against his own. Satoshi wasted little time in covering every inch of Randy's neck in hickeys, his hands worming their way under his v-neck to caress the skin underneath.

Randy huffed, gently pushing Satoshi away so he could take off his shirt and slacks, and was hyper aware of Satoshi watching him with dark eyes. His dick twitched again at the feeling, and he clumsily shuffled out of his pants, nearly tripping over himself. Satoshi snorted, and Randy glared at him.

Once he was only in his underwear, Satoshi was on him again, pressing him against the cold door and placing a knee between his legs. Randy gasped, starting to rut against his leg for any sort of friction. Satoshi chuckled darkly, grabbing Randy's chin and bringing him in for a kiss. Randy groaned, his lips immediately parting so Satoshi's tongue could worm it's way inside of his mouth. They made out against the door for a few breathless minutes, until Satoshi pulled away, panting slightly.

"What do you want, Randy? Tell me."

"...I want your dick. Preferably in my ass."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised by Randy's response, but simply nodded, picking up Randy and tossing him onto the bed. Randy made a surprised squeak as his back hit the cushions, scrambling to make himself more comfortable. Satoshi looked him up and down, and Randy started to feel self conscious underneath that scrutinizing gaze.

"You are, without a doubt, the most gorgeous man I have ever met." Satoshi said after a brief moment, smiling fondly. Randy's face flushed, and he looked away, rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

Satoshi giggled, and proceeded to strip himself of his own shirt and jeans, and Randy was practically drooling as he watched his boyfriend peel off those impossibly tight jeans. He honestly wondered how Satoshi managed to fit his dick in there without it getting crushed. Satoshi sat on the bed, and swung his leg over Randy's hips, straddling him.

Randy could see the outline of Satoshi's cock through his boxers, and _sweet cheese_ was it big. Randy thought of that massive dick going in his ass, filling him so damn well, and his own dick twitched excitedly. Randy was breathing heavily, and slowly sat up, immediately making to grab Satoshi's boxers and tear them off if he had to. Satoshi made a noise of surprise at Randy's eagerness, but didn't argue, lifting himself up slightly so Randy could remove the garment completely. Satoshi lazily kicked them off the rest of the way, letting them drop to the floor, and reseated himself on Randy's hips.

_Oh shit fuck._

Satoshi's cock rested heavily against his thigh, too large to be able to support itself. Randy made a small wheeze, reaching out a hand to grab the thick shaft. Satoshi made no move to stop him, seemingly content to let Randy do as he pleased. Randy held the impossibly large cock in his hands, stroking it gently. He could barely close one hand around it, and the idea of it choking him was becoming much more appealing as he continued to touch and feel every inch. Randy used his thumb to pull back the foreskin, eyeing the small bead of precum that leaked from the head with what was probably an embarrassing amount of desire.

"Dude....let me just say I've been fantasizing about your dick for at least a month, and it's managed to surpass my expectations in every honkin' way." Randy breathed, moving a hand to fondle Satoshi's balls, which made him gasp and shudder.

"I am glad that you appreciate my...generous size. My past lovers were usually turned off by it." Satoshi huffed, squeaking when Randy dug a blunt nail into his slit, causing more precum to leak out.

"I don't know how anyone could be turned off by this," Randy looked up at Satoshi, his eyes glazed over with lust and desire. "Can I...suck you off? Please?"

Satoshi was surprised by how needy Randy sounded, but nodded slowly. He got off of Randy's lap and moved to lay down against the sheets(with Randy ogling the way his cock swung heavily as he repositioned himself), staring up at his boyfriend expectantly. Randy leaned down to place an affectionate kiss on Satoshi's lips, then moved to kiss his jawline, neck, and collarbone. His kisses were sweet and chaste, with the occasional bite that was hard enough to bruise. He ran his fingers through the dusting of hair on Satoshi's chest, swiping a thumb over one of his nipples.

Randy pressed feather-light kisses to Satoshi's stomach, caressing his sides as he continued to kiss lower and lower. He nuzzled Satoshi's happy trail, breathing in the faint musky scent that surrounded him. Randy dragged his nails across his boyfriend's hips, making him grunt softly. Slowly, he took Satoshi's cock in both hands, propping it up so he could take it into his mouth. Randy experimentally licked the head, relishing in the bitter taste of the precum that sluggishly leaked from the slit. He took the head into his mouth, swiping over it with his tongue.

Satoshi cried out, grabbing Randy's hair and tugging softly. Randy took that as a command to speed up, so he began to slide the rest of that thick length into his mouth, inch by agonizingly slow inch. Randy had only gotten about half of it into his mouth before his eyes started to water, but damn it, he was gonna swallow Satoshi's dick if it killed him. Randy willed himself to ignore his gag reflex, and continued to take more of that monstrous cock into his mouth, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Randy, honey, please don't choke yourself. If it's too much, that's fine-" Satoshi was stopped by Randy putting up a hand, as he couldn't say anything with his mouth full. He made an indignant noise around Satoshi's cock, the vibrations making him shiver. Randy continued to take more into his mouth, determined to fit it all in, ignoring the pain in his throat. Eventually, his nose brushed the pubic hair at the base, and Randy made a pleased hum, proud of himself for taking it all(even if his throat ached).

Randy slowly started to bob his head, letting some of Satoshi's thick cock slide out of his mouth with a lewd sucking sound, before taking it all again. He quickly took up a rhythmic motion, using his hands to keep Satoshi's cock steady and to fondle his balls. Satoshi grunted, keeping a tight grip on Randy's hair as he licked and sucked at his cock, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the head.

Satoshi made a confused noise when Randy placed a hand on top of his, and began to push down, effectively pushing his own head down further onto his cock.

"Randy? What do you want me to-oh. Oh, you want me to fuck your mouth? Want me to choke you?"

Randy tried to nod, though it proved difficult with how full his mouth was. Satoshi seemed to get the hint, however, and his grip on Randy's hair tightened. He suddenly snapped his hips upward, shoving the entirety of his length into Randy's mouth, making him gag. Satoshi immediately grew worried, pulling out of Randy's mouth slightly.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, that was too much wasn't it-" Randy put up a hand to silence him again, then spun it in a 'keep going' motion. Satoshi was wary, but obliged, once again grabbing Randy's hair and thrusting up into his mouth. Randy made a garbled moan, breathing heavily. Satoshi slowly pulled out, then thrust back in again, picking up a steady rhythm as he fucked Randy's mouth.

Randy was a drooling, moaning mess, and his throat burned. But god, he absolutely _loved_ it.

Satoshi was quickly losing any self control as he continued to mercilessly fuck Randy's mouth, grunting and panting like an animal in heat. He was getting dangerously close to cumming in Randy's mouth, and made a garbled groan to try and warn him. Randy looked up at Satoshi, and the sheer hunger in his gaze was enough to send him over the edge. 

Satoshi released a long string of curses as he came, his thick seed shooting right into Randy's throat. Randy spluttered and coughed around his dick, but didn't pull away, instead swallowing his boyfriend's load, relishing in the bitter taste. Satoshi panted heavily as he came down from his high, glancing down at Randy, who looked thoroughly well-fucked even though he still had his briefs on.

Randy slowly pulled off of his boyfriend's cock with a wet pop, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to the head. His face was flushed and his hair stuck out at random angles thanks to Satoshi's hands, but he felt fucking _great_. Satoshi gently took Randy's face in his hands, petting his cheek affectionately.

"You took my dick so well, darling. I am proud of you." Satoshi wiped a bit of his cum from the corner of Randy's mouth with his thumb, pressing it against his boyfriend's lips. Randy eagerly opened his mouth, lewdly sucking on the digit and coating it with spit. Satoshi felt his cock twitch at the sight, panting slightly. Randy sat up on his knees, and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, slowly pulling them down. He shimmied out of them and tossed them to some corner of the room, moving to once again straddle Satoshi's hips. 

Randy's cock was average, if not a bit thin, and eagerly stood to attention, freely leaking precum in a thin line down the shaft. Satoshi eyed him hungrily, reaching out a large hand to grab his boyfriend's cock. His hand nearly covered the whole thing, and Randy covered his mouth, looking away in embarrassment.

"My dick is so small compared to yours...I'm not worthy of you.." Randy mumbled behind his hand, looking dejected. He felt Satoshi's hand on his cheek, gently turning his head to face him.

"Darling, you're perfect. I adore your cock, it's the perfect size for me. Not to mention how cute it is." Satoshi giggled, petting the head with his thumb. Randy shivered, exhaling sharply as his boyfriend stroked him.

Randy brought Satoshi in for a kiss, grinding into his large hand eagerly. He reached his own hand between them and took hold of Satoshi's cock, stroking it gently as it started to harden again. Satoshi grunted, removing both his and Randy's hands so he could rut against him, the saliva from the earlier blowjob slicking them both up. The two spent a good amount of time simply grinding their dicks together like horny teenagers, sharing sloppy kisses and touching every inch of skin available to them. Randy moaned, taking hold of Satoshi's face and pressing their foreheads together.

"I want to ride you, hun. I want your thick cock inside of me. Please, _just tear me apart_." Randy panted, staring at Satoshi intensely. Satoshi nearly came for the second time that night at the neediness in Randy's voice, but nodded shakily.

"O-of course." He panted, reaching over towards his nightstand for a bottle of lube. He hastily grabbed the bottle and handed it to Randy, who immediately snatched it from his palm. He popped the top open and squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers before dropping the bottle on the bed.

Randy teased a finger around his hole, exhaling slowly. He slowly sunk in to the first knuckle, moaning softly. He continued to slowly press the finger inside of himself, until it was buried in to the third knuckle. He then added a second, a third, and even a fourth, becoming more vocal as he fingered himself. Randy moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, trying to stretch himself as best he could.

Though no amount of preparation would really prepare his ass for the absolute thrashing it was about to get.

Randy sighed, feeling that he was as ready as he'd ever be. He slowly withdrew his fingers, and grabbed the lube again, this time applying a liberal amount directly to Satoshi's cock, rubbing it in with his hands. Randy rose to his knees, lining himself up, and grabbed hold of that massive cock with one hand to steady it and keep it upright. He pressed his hole against the head and made a sort of wheeze, mentally steeling himself to continue.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Randy began to sink down onto Satoshi's cock, stopping once the head was fully inside him. Randy let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his legs trembling with the effort to keep himself upright. He started to move again, sinking further and further down, moaning and gasping as that thick length filled him. 

His ass was aching, but if anything, that motivated him to continue.

After what felt like an eternity, Randy was once again fully seated on Satoshi's hips, his thick cock completely inside of him. Randy shifted, trying to get used to the weight and sensation of being so full. He could feel Satoshi watching him worriedly, so he looked up, giving him a reassuring smile. Randy lifted himself up slightly, letting some of his boyfriend's length ease out of him, then slammed his hips back down, crying out in pleasure.

Randy started to pick up a steady pace, rhythmically moving his hips as he repeatedly sank down on Satoshi's cock. He shifted his hips slightly with each thrust, trying to hit his prostate. He panted heavily, his legs and ass aching pleasantly from the effort of his constant movement.

He nearly screamed when the head finally brushed against his prostate.

Randy was merciless, bouncing on his boyfriend's cock with fervor, hitting his prostate with each thrust. He could hear Satoshi grunting, and felt large hands grab his hips, effectively taking control from him as Satoshi snapped his hips upward, pulling Randy down at the same time. Randy cried out, tears beginning to stream down his face as his boyfriend fucked him.

"You're so good darling, so tight. You take me so well.." Satoshi panted, his movements becoming more erratic as he neared his climax. Randy uttered a string of curses interwoven with Satoshi's name, feeling like he was about to burst.

Randy cried out as his orgasm hit, his seed splashing against his chest and Satoshi's stomach. He clenched around his boyfriend's cock, and it was enough to send him over the edge as well. Satoshi released an almost feral snarl as he came, shooting his hot, thick load deep in Randy's ass. He continued to thrust up into Randy as he rode out his orgasm, panting as if he'd ran a marathon.

After the two had come down from their high, Satoshi gingerly pulled out of Randy, making him wince as he was suddenly emptied, cum starting to sluggishly leak from his abused hole. Randy collapsed on top of Satoshi, his face buried in between his pecs, panting heavily. Satoshi gently rolled Randy over and got up, padding out of the room. He came back a few moments later with a damp washcloth, and started to clean Randy up, trying to be as gentle as possible. Randy adored the attention, stretching out languidly as his boyfriend cleaned him. After both he and Randy were clean, Satoshi crawled back into bed with him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. Randy giggled, turning over in Satoshi's embrace so he could press a gentle kiss to his nose.

"I love you, Sato."

"I love you too, darling." Satoshi kissed Randy's forehead, then grabbed the covers and pulled them over their weary bodies. The two eventually drifted off, with the sounds of their own breathing to comfort them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the longest thing ive ever written lmao


End file.
